


A Whole New Side to My Personality

by torichavonne



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles needs to realize that he needs to shut down his computer more often, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Imagination, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torichavonne/pseuds/torichavonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik would do anything for Charles. But when he see's the website that Charles has been visiting, he does something that pleases both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whole New Side to My Personality

Erik has always liked to cater to Charles. It was his thing. If he made Charles happy, he was happy. If he made Charles get off in the process, well, that’s just an added bonus. So, when he was he was on Charles computer one day, he stumbled upon a site that Charles was visiting. It was dedicated entirely to cross-dressing.

When Erik clicked his history on the site, he saw that Charles was going to buy a dress, knee highs, a pair of fishnets and a wig. But then he saw that all his orders were then canceled within the hour. It was like Charles was scared of what could happen if he showed the clothes to Erik.

“Well, Charles, I’m going to indulge you. But what should I wear?” Erik contemplated, while browsing the dresses. He searched about 20 pages before he came across the right one. It was a bright blue, heavily fringed dress. He knew that it wouldn’t even come down to his knees.

“Like that would really matter.” He muttered, clicking it and adding it to his shopping cart. Up next were the shoes. He settled on the pair that Charles was going to buy. They were lace-up with a narrow heel that came up to his knee.

“Perfection. I can grab some of the fishnets that Raven left when she moved out. Like that girl would even want them back when I’m done with them.” Erik snickered. He could see the look on the girl’s face when she finds out that Erik used her clothing.

That time he had tears rolling down his face. When he composed himself, he had to put the final touches to the outfit. He needed to find a wig. He sat there for nearly half an hour, looking through pages and pages of wigs. Some were slutty, some were sophisticated, and some were downright disturbing.

Erik nearly gave up and wanted to settle for one of the wigs in Charles’ childhood trunk until he saw what he was looking for. And it made that infamous shark grin play across his face. He did a deep, throaty chuckle and clicked on the button and ordered all of it.

The wig was a deep orange color. It was cropped into a stylish bob with a blunt bang.

“Five weeks won’t be here fast enough.” Erik said, clearing his purchase history and shutting down the computer. It was like he was never there.

~~~~~~

“Erik, are you in here?” Charles said exactly five weeks later. Erik had been gone all day He wasn’t even at the breakfast table today. Charles just wrote it off as Erik being himself and getting some air. It was up until now that he saw that Erik had been in the house. He was looking around the bathroom in their bedroom. When he walked out, he caught a sight.

“Looking for me?” Erik asked seductively. He was wearing all the things that he had bought. His wig was perfectly combed and placed upon his head. The dress left nothing to the imagination and the knee high boots just made the imagination go wild.

“What is this?” Charles asked, standing still and in perfect shock at what he saw. He wanted to be mad at Erik for disappearing the whole day. But, as always, his body was betraying him. He could feel his erection growing slowly.

“You seem to forget that you need to shut down your computer. You never know when I’ll get curious.” Erik whispered as he walked towards Charles. He took the nape of Charles’ neck and tilted his head up for soft kiss. He rubbed against the shorter man’s erection, making him moan. He took advantage of this and slipped his tongue in Charles’ mouth, making the kiss sloppy. They kept going until they needed air.

“On the bed. Now!” Charles growled working at the zipper on his pants. He didn’t have to tell Erik twice.


End file.
